bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Bejeweld 3 Game Strategies
Non-secret gamemodes Included: -Classic -Lightning -Quest Strategies for Classic A very good strategy for classic is making the most highest moves,from where gems fall,because sometimes doing a move down the board may destroy the possibility of one,upper and giving a No More Moves. Save up all hypercubes for critical situations when there are a low amount of moves or just the hypecube(s),you must use them wisely,otherwise the game will end sooner than if you would have saved up the hypercubes. Pay attention to the moves you do,think twice,there does not exist a "Undo" button.You definetly don't want to do a normal 3-gems move when you could have done a L-move and create a Star Gem. Strategies for Lightning In this gamemode,every move counts.Trying to focus on Time Gems also is a good strategy,as most think,but you don't need to focus only on the Time Gems.Focusing on moves in general is better,and mostly on doing them very,very quickly because this is a hard gamemode. Not getting distracted is one of the most important strategies to succes.Looking at your remaining time,at your time tank,even paying attention to the graphics in Blazing Speed and the flashing effect when the time is about to run out will make you spend time uselessly. Strategies for Quest Never give up is an important factor in Bejeweled 3.It applies mainly on Quest.Some challenges,such as Poker,are mostly based on luck. Stratamax:Think before moving,and focus on Special Gems(you can also count which type of gems are the most on the board,so you can blast your hypercube effectively.) Alchemy:Focus on all of the board(that is not yet turned to gold) and always try to create special gems.The final challenge Alchemy III involves you to do 2 moves on the same row/column to make it golden. Sandstorm:Very similar to lightning,every move counts,and it is important to do them fast,as you are timed. Avalanche:As on Stratamax,focus on special gems and using them. Ice Storm:As this is a timed gamemode(ice is the timer),you must pay attention to both where the ice columns are and their progress in making your game end,and also on gems and matches. Poker:You must think your moves twice,like in many other gamemodes, as the game ends after you make 10 groups of 5 matches Gold Mine:Similar to Diamond Mine,this is an easier version of it(in time and requirement).However don't get fooled,as it is a litte more hard to do moves that affect/break the ground. Butterflies:Pay attention to every butterfly,as it is possible that while making moves and backing off a butterfly from its death,another one might be catched in the opposite side of the board.Special gems are also good. Balance:As the name,make a 1:1 balance between Red gems and Blue gems.Ussualy making a move of blue must be followed by a move of red and Vice-Versa. Secret gamemodes (spoiler alert) Included Poker Butterflies Ice Storm Diamond Mine Ice Storm,Butterflies and Poker are also found as quests in Quest Mode. Strategies for Poker This is mostly based on the player's luck but there are some things that may improve your score. # Focusing on better card decks # Paying attention to Skull Coin Decks and Skull Coin Removal Bar 3. Trying to do Hypercubes.(As mentioned in other articles,they will adjust to the best possible outcome) Strategies for Butterflies Exactly the same gameplay as Quest Mode's Butterflies Challenge,but infinite.While special gems are good and may result in a big butterfly gem destroying combo,such as x10,you must be looking everywhere,not just in a certain area,where the situation is kind of bad. Strategies for Ice Storm Be quick and paying attention are the best strategies,like Lightning Mode. Unlike Lightning,it is easier to lose,and there is no Last Hurrah(A last hurrah is what happens when a Lightning match ends.All the special gems are being triggered.).However,the fact that every move counts is kept,because even if you don't do a vertical match,the move will still back off the ice. It is also known that if you do a horizontal match when ice is in its second state,it will make the ice return in its first state and also back it off a little,but it will be returning to its 2nd state very quick. Strategies for Diamond Mine A good strategy is when you try to get a lot of gems (special) to the ground and match them,and destroy what is blocking the mine to advance. In this gamemode you must be quick.Star gems are the best special gem because they will destroy even below the line,so when the mine progresses the next time you won't have to clear there.